Mass Effect: The Human Quarian
by DiscipleofRevan
Summary: During a search for resources a group of Quarian marines come across a lab where they were trying to create a perfect sleeper agents. They succeeded. Watch as this young boy grows up in the Migrant Fleet were he goes from a simple Quarian on his Pilgrimage to serving with the first Human Specter. TalixJay OCxTali GarrusxShepard
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to my newest story The Human Quarian. I came up with this story while I was flying so I decided to write it down. As far as I know no one has done this before, so I'm very excited. I'll try to stay faithful to cannon as much as I can, but expect some changes. If you do see something that is way off let me know so I can change it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect just my OC.**

**Update: Here's a cleaner and updated version of chapter one. I would like to thank my Beta Reader Rfalzar for taking the time and clean up this story a bit. As to my readers please take the time and review my story. I'm not going to hold chapters over you guys just to get some review, but when you leave a good review even a simple one it motivates me. Any way next chapter should be coming soon so hang tight.**

**Oh and I don't own the Picture.**

* * *

**The Human Quarian**

_Date: 20 years before the Battle of the Citadel_

* * *

Location: Terminus System - Valhallan Threshold

System- Paz

Planet- Garvug

Mission: Search abandon base and locate possible resources for the Flotilla

Mission Leader: Mia' Toon vas Rayya nar Tom Tom

Squad: 7 people

Tech- Hal'Jorgen

Infiltrator (Mission leader) - Mia'Toon

Soldier- Jen'Reegar...

Mia looked up from her omni-tool that she was reading and surveyed the small ship her and her team were using. She quickly scanned the members of her team: some of them were veterans while the rest were young and new, eager to prove themselves.

Mia looked over to one of her oldest friends, "So Jen how's little Kal doing?"

The military veteran glanced up from his rifle to answer in a gruff voice. "He's doing well, but I'll tell'ya, you have to keep an eye on that little spitfire. If you don't, you might find him in the ceiling pipes playing marine," he ended with a chuckle.

"Well if I remember right," one of the older marines cut in, "when we were kids you used to go into the engine rooms to hunt down Geth." That made everybody chuckle, but Jen just huffed.

Mia turned towards the marine that spoke, "Speaking of young ones Rael, how's Tali doing? And I hear that you'll become an Admiral soon. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'll be taking command of the Rayya," Rael said checking his rifle one more time. "This will be my last mission before I take the position. As for Tali, she is doing fine."

"Well don't forget to spend some time with Tali and your bond-mate," Mia said before the pilot called from the cockpit.

"ETA to the base: 2 minutes."

"Alright marines," Mia said in a no nonsense voice while standing up. "Our mission is to search this base for possible resources." She pauses to make sure that everybody was listening. "Now Intel says that this base is abandoned, but keep sharp. We don't know what might have moved in." At that moment the shuttle shook signaling that they had arrived. "Alright Jen take point, the rest of us will follow, Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai,"

* * *

**_2 Hours later_**

After going through the first two levels of the base the group of marines made their way towards the third level.

"I can't believe this..." one of the younger recruits grumbled, "this whole trip has been a complete waste."

"Can it marine," Jen shot, instantly shutting the youngster up.

Mia looked over to the tech expert who was going over some data files that they had found in one of the bases computer. "So anything so far?"

The techie by the name of Hal'Jorgen looked over to the squad leader before going back to his omni-tool saying, "Not much... Decrypting this is no easy task. From what I can gather this base used to belong to the Alliance before being taken over by a group called, uh… Cerberus. They were running some kind of experiments. That's all I got for now."

"That doesn't tell us much," Mia said with a sigh. This mission was a total waste of time and resources.

"Yea, but that's not the strangest part," the tech continued, his face glued to the holographic screen. "According to this data, this base is still up and operational." That caused all of the marines to freeze.

Mia tightened her grip on the assault rifle, _'If that's true, then where is everybody. Unless…..'_ "Okay, stay sharp. If we don't find anything useful on level three we're scrubbing this mission."

One of the marines muttered, "The admirals are not going to like this..."

"I don't care if the Admirals like it or not, I'm not going to lose my team to whatever is down here," Mia spat back. "Now form up on that door and get it open."

* * *

After the door opened the team flooded in, clearing out the rooms. After a few minutes Mia's communicator went off. "Ma'am you're going to wanna see this," Jen said sending his coordinates. Mia grabbed her two squad mates and made her way towards Jen's location.

When they arrived at Jen's location, they saw his head hanging low.

"Jen whats wrong?"

He just waved his hand letting them know to follow him. He led them into a room where one of the Quarians was scanning a human woman.

The human was propped against the wall so it was impossible to tell the girl's height. Her fading blue eyes were covered by strands of messy black hair. Patches of her tan skin was covered in blood. She wore what looked like a hospital gown, and in her hand was a small bundle of blankets.

Mia looked over to their medic who looked up and gave a small shake of his head. Whoever she was, she was not going to last long.

"A-A-Are you t-the leader," the woman gasped through a pained breath.

Mia squatted next to the woman as she nodded. "Yes. What happened here?"

"They…tried to…..make…sleeper soldiers…for different species," the woman gasped. She then gave a data pad to Mia who, in turn, handed it to Hal to read over, "D-D-Don't have…..much time…t-t-t-hat will…explain everything."

"P-Please t-t-take my son," the wounded girl said, passing the bundle to Mia once she put away her weapon. Mia looked into the bundle to see a young boy no older than 1. What stood out the most about the boy were his reflective violet eyes.

"What's his name?" Mia asked.

The young woman choked back tears, "They didn't let me name him…they never let name them…they just…gave them a number and began the tests and experiments."

"What should we should we do? What do you want us to do?" Mia asked as the child began reaching for Mia's mask.

"Take him…away from…here. Give him a…a…good home…..away from everything."

Mia nodded, "I promise we'll find him a good home." She stood up and gave one last look at the woman. "What were you going to name him?"

"Jay," the woman gasped as she clutched the wound on her side. "I was going to…name him Jay," she said as blood began leaking out from the side of her mouth.

"Jay... It's a beautiful name," Mia said as Jay began sucking on one of Mia's fingers, making her giggle. "We'll make sure that he is taken care of," she said as the Quarians began to move out of the room.

"Bye-bye," Jay said causing everyone to freeze and hold back tears.

"Good-bye Jay," the mother whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes. As she slowly closed her eyes, she whispered her final words, "May you find happiness amongst the stars." With that her omni-tool beeped.

* * *

Meanwhile, the marines were making their way back to the ship.

"Captain you need to hear this," Hal said as he read the data pad.

Mia looked up from Jay, who was playing with her hand. "What is it? Did you find out what they were doing here?"

"Yea, apparently they were trying to combine our amino acids with humans," Hal paused reading a little bit more. "Keelah."

"What is it?" Jen asked coming up to the tech's side.

Hal shook his head, "Apparently Subject 020 or Jay here," he patted Jay's head lightly, "Had twenty brothers and sisters."

"Where are they?" Mia asked the tech in hopes that they could find the children and free them. Hal gave her a look. "Oh Keelah."

"Yea... apparently they didn't live past the first few months," Hal growled. "That girl has been here since she was fifteen, used for these sick 'breeding' experiments. They treated her like an animal."

"But why her?"

"Something to do with her biology," Hal said, skimming though the data pad. "Jay here is the only one to survive the experiments."

"What did they do?" Mia demanded.

"What didn't they do," the tech scoffed. "Exposed the children to element zero while they were in the womb, combined their DNA with Quarian DNA, and stuck an amp at the back of their skull, just to name a few. They had other experiments and training planned out for them once the kids grew up." All of the Quarians were disgusted at the end of Hal's explanation.

"How can someone do something to like this to their own people?" Mia growled, causing Jay to sniffle. "It's okay little one, we'll take you far away from this place. I'll take care of you. I'll be your mother. Would you like that?" Jay giggled causing Mia to smile behind her mask.

Rael spoke up this time, "The Admiralty Board and the Conclave will not allow that. Even if he does get accepted, how are we going to feed him? He'll also have to be in a suit like us. No, it's better if we drop him off at the nearest human colony, or better yet we should study him and see if-"

"NO!" Mia shouted cutting the soon to be admiral off. "I'm not going to let him be studied like some lab rat anymore."

"Be reasonable Mia..." Rael said before getting cut off again.

"What do you think would happen if we drop him off at some colony and the Alliance finds out about him? Or worse yet, what if this 'Cerberus' group finds him again?" Mia argued back. "And before you say it Rael, I'll take him in."

Mia sighed before continuing. "As you know I can't have a child of my own, and if I raise him our population growth will still stay at zero so our resources won't be affected."

"And as for food," Hal, who was still reading the data pad, cut in before Rael could retort, "He can eat dextro type foods without any problems. His immune system is weak, although not to the extent like ours, but still weak. He'll need a suit anyway. It is possible that when he is older that his immune system will evolve due to the experiments, but that is a big if."

"Besides, look at his face," Mia said in her baby talking voice holding Jay, "who could resist a face like that?" Jay just smiles and turns his attention to Mia's glowing mouth piece trying to grab the flashing light. I mean come on; it's just sitting there, flashing just out of his reach as if it was taunting him.

Rael just sighed. "Let's just take it up with the Board first."

* * *

After a short trip, the group was back up on the surface near the shuttle, "Pilot, take us to the fleet and tell them to bring a decontamination unit and a child's bubble."

"Aye-aye ma'am," the pilot said, having been briefed on what had happened in the base. "Strap yourselves in." With a shudder, the shuttle took off. Suddenly there was a loud **-BOOM-** causing the occupants in the small ship to shake and some to fall.

"What the hell was that?" Jen asked while Mia tried to calm down Jay.

"The base sir," the pilot said from the cockpit. "It just blew up." The occupants just looked at each other in shock.

"Keelah," Jen muttered while the rest bowed their heads to pay their respects to fallen woman.

* * *

**_5 hours later at the Migrant Fleet_**

Mia was sitting in the garden plaza on the Rayya, waiting for the Admiralty Board to make their decision. Mia had pleaded Jay's case using every argument she had used against Rael earlier. Jen and Hal kept an eye on the human hybrid who was rolling around in a bubble used for infant Quarians. Mia was brought out of her thoughts by a slight bump at her leg. When she looks down to see that Jay was trying to reach out to the knife strapped to her boot.

Mia chuckled as she inserted her hand into the bubble and began tickling Jay, making him giggle. "He's seems to be taking a real liking to you Mia," a gruff voice said beside her.

"I have too, Jen," Mia said patting Jay's head before removing her hands and watching him roll around in the bubble, "I hope the Board will let me keep him."

"I do too," the veteran said in a low voice as the a group of people came back into the room. Leading the group was Admiral Shala'Raan, followed by a group of Quarians that made up the rest of the Admiralty Board and the Conclave.

When the room was quiet, Admiral Raan called out, "Mia'Toon vas Rayya, please step forward."

Mia got up and looked over to Jay who was trying to reach Hal's omni-tool. Hal was moving left to right, dodging Jay. This earned a chuckle from the surrounding Quarians. Hal looks up at Mia and nods to her unasked question.

When Mia was standing in front of the pedestal that the members of the Admiralty Board stood on, Shala continued. "After much discussion, we have decided," she paused, the ground team that had found Jay took a deep breath, "That we would accept your request and gladly welcome Jay into the Migrant Fleet."

A round of applause erupted throughout the room as Mia said, "Thank you Admirals."

* * *

_**5 minutes later**_

Mia and Jay were surrounded by the occupants that lived aboard the Rayya asking questions and taking turns making little Jay giggle and laugh. The baby in question was enjoying the attention.

"Okay everyone give them some room. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to see the baby later," Shala said, making the group let out an audible "Awww..." and then disperse.

Mia stood and gave a quick salute before saying, "Admiral I can't thank you enough-"

Shala held up a hand cutting her off, "You don't need to, it was pretty much a one-sided vote. You argued your case pretty well." Mia blushed and smiled as Shala inserted her hand into the bubble and rubbed Jay's head. He giggled in response.

Shala chuckled, "Welcome to the Flotilla, Jay'Toon nar Rayya."

* * *

_**15 years before the Battle of the Citadel**_

"Hey mom," A five year old Jay said to his mother as they walked down the halls of the Rayya hand in hand. Jay was wearing clothing that covered him from head to toe with a small opening for his eyes. To the other species of the galaxy it would look like he was wearing nothing but rags that were wrapped around him. The only thing that you could see were his eyes.

During the past five years his mother, Mia, had been training him to control his biotics using the data pads that the Fleet had received from one of the Quarians that came back from their Pilgrimage. While biotics were very rare amongst the Quarians a few would pop up every so often. While he wasn't on the same level as an Asari or Krogan Battle-master, he had enough power to get him out of sticky situations if he needed to. Mia had also been training Jay on the technical aspect on being an Infiltrator; she would teach him more once he had a suit of his own, and when he was not busy with his other classes of course.

Over the years Jay had grown up to be the ideal Quarian. While the majority of the Flotilla had accepted him, there were a few that treated him like you would an insect. On this day Jay had ran into some of those people which prompted the question he had.

"Yes little one what is it?" Mia asked as they continue to walk down the hallways, waving every so often to a passerby.

"Do Quarians dream?" Jay asked looking up to his mother.

"Where did that come from?" Mia asked before sighing. "Is it Prazza again? I told you not to listen to anything he says."

"I don't really," Jay said "But you didn't answer my question."

Mia chuckled thinking, 'Nothing gets past him. He's also picking engineering well too from what I hear. He's so intelligent he'll make a wonderful member Flotilla.' Mia stops and squats down so she is eye level with Jay, "Well tell me, do you have dreams?"

"Yes."

Mia hops up, "Well then there's you answer," she said as they went back to walking.

"B-B-But I look nothing like everybody else," Jay stuttered out. Mia stops again and slightly pushes Jay into a clean room. Once the decontamination process was done she told Jay to step out of his bubble while she took of her mask and gloves. When they were down Mia pulled down her hood to reveal her light blue skin and black hair. Jay got the idea and began undoing his wrapping to let his white hair fall loosely to his shoulders. His violet eyes shone brightly against his pale skin.

Mia sat down cross legged Jay followed soon after, "Now you say that you like nothing us," Mia said Jay gave a nod. "Well it seems like we both have two eyes, one nose," she poke his nose, "a mouth," she poked his lips, "two ears," she said rubbing his ears making him giggle, "and it looks like we both have hair on top of our head," she finished rubbing his head.

"You see, my son, we're not so different," Mia said lightly kissing Jay's forehead. "Now hurry up and get dressed. I have a surprise for you back home."

"Is that why you took me to see Admiral Gerrel aboard the Neema?" Jay asked, as more of a statement than a question.

Mia, who had just put on her mask and gloves, turned to stare at her son. "Is that what you think?" Mia asked in mock hurt.

Jay sealed up the bubble and turned to his mother, and just crosses his arms and stared at his mother.

"I thought you would like to see the ship that, from what I hear, Tali'Zorah is going to choose after her Pilgrimage, seeing that you have a crush on her."

If his face was not covered up you would see it light up like a sun. "I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," he said turning around.

Mia chuckled, "If you say so... Now come on, everybody is waiting."

"So you did take me to the Neema to distract me!" Jay said victoriously.

Mia sighed. "Yes now let's go."

Mia and Jay began making their way out of the clean room when Jay inquired, "So whats the surprise?"

"I'm not going to tell you now, hurry up," Mia said hurriedly. "If you don't, Tali and Kal will be gone."

"Tali is waiting? Why didn't you say so?!" Jay said as he got behind his mother and began pushing. "Come on let's go!"

Mia couldn't help but laugh at her child's antics, but her laugh quickly turned into coughing.

Jay was immediately by his mother's side. "Mom, are you okay? Do need me to get a doctor?" he said quickly with fear in his voice.

"I'm alright child," Mia said calming her son down. "Just a small reaction from removing parts of my suit." Jay began sniffling. "Honey whats wrong?"

"I-I-Its m-m-m-y fa-fault that you're sick," Jay said sobbing. "If-if-if I hadn't listen to P-P-Prazza you wouldn't ha-ha-have taken me into the clean-,"

"Now hold it right there," Mia snapped. "It's not your fault. I chose to take you there and take off my mask *cough cough* and I would gladly do it again." She then pulled out an immune-booster and injected it into her blood stream. "Besides, I'm a marine and for me to be taken down by a little sniffle is just plain insulting," she said mocking Jen'Reegar's voice causing Jay to giggle.

Jay quickly, and to the best of ability, hugged his mother. "I love you mom."

"I love you too honey," Mia said returning the hug. "Now let's go. Everybody's waiting."

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

Everybody was gathering around in the room that the Toon family shared along with the Reegar family. Everybody from Tali, to her mom (who wears a light blue suit), to Hal'Jorgen had shown up.

Tali, Kal, and Jay were huddled close together conversing. "So you're not going to tell me whats going on then?" Jay asked his friends.

"Sorry, under orders," Kal'Reegar said with his arms behind his back.

Tali chuckled a bit. "Keelah Kal, you're not even in the marines yet and you are already acting like one."

Kal straightened up a bit. "Father always said to start young ma'am."

"Don't start that," Tali said, her tone saying that she wasn't kidding.

"I'll try ma'am," Kal answered with a little humor in his voice. The group chuckled at their own antics.

"Anyway Tali," Jay said turning to his female friend, "you never answered my question."

Tali turns to Jay before answering. "Well like mister marine over here," she pointed with her elbow, "I'm 'under orders' sorry."

Before he could say anything a voice called. "I here it's somebody's special day," everybody turned to the doorway as Admiral Rael and Shala appeared.

Rael spoke up again. "Well, come forward Jay'Toon nar Rayya." Everyone turned towards Jay, putting him on the spot. Jay became very nervous and began fidgeting; only by the comforting words of Tali and Kal was he able to step forward.

When he was right in front of the Admiral began speaking again, "Well now, I hear that my bond-mate and your mother have been working on this for a long time," Rael held out his hand to Shala who handed him a package. "Now before I give you this do you promise to be loyal to the Flotilla and to the Quarian people for as long as you live."

Jay straightens up and said proudly, "Yes sir." Rael nodded his head as he inserted the package into the bubble using the designated slot. "Well then I'm proud to give you your first suit," Real said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." And with that he turned and left without a second thought.

Jay stared wide eyed at the package.

"Well aren't you going to go put it on?" Tali asked from behind him. He looks up to her, her mom, and then to his mom, who gave him a slight nod to the direction to the clean room.

"Go on," Mia said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

Jay ran forward and to the best his ability gave both his mom and Tali's hug, saying very quickly, "Thank you mom, thank you Auntie Zorah!" before disappearing out of the room and leaving behind a laughing crowd.

"I don't think I have ever seen some move that fast before," Hal said, earning another round of chuckles from the group.

* * *

**_15 minutes later._**

Mia stood in front of the clean room waiting for Jay to come out. Beside her were Tali, Kal, Jen, and Mrs. Zorah. "Maybe I should go in and check on him," Mia said worriedly.

"Relax Mia," Jen said while putting a comforting hand her shoulder. "Give him some time." No sooner had he said those words, the door opened with a hiss and out came Jay.

His suit was a combination of female and male suits; he had a full hood that you would see on the female version while his mask stuck out just a little bit like on a normal male suit, the other changes were obviously the fingers and legs which had to change to fit with his human physiology. The main color of the suit was black, while the armor plating and pockets were a light grey. The snaps and buckles were dark grey along with the boots. His visor was also a light grey, but you could still see his bright eyes glowing through the glass piece. His suit had his family pattern, which was a wavy swirl, decorated on his hood and parts of his suit.

"So do you like it?" Mia asked.

Jay just beamed. "Like it? I love it!" he said before rushing to his mother giving her a proper hug for the first time. "Thank you both," he muttered.

"Come on Jay," Tali said, getting the hybrid's attention. You could tell that she was smiling behind her mask, "Race you to engineering."

Jay smiled before replying, "Your so on!" And with that the two took off down the hall. Kal just chuckled at his friends antics before walking after them. Tali's mom mentiong having to go take care of something before heading in the opposite direction, leaving Jen and Mia all by themselves.

"Hey Jen," Mia whispered as her son disappeared around the corner. "Do you think of what could have been." She leaned into Jen's chest.

"A little," the marine whispered back.

"A part of me is glad that we didn't become bonded," Mia said looking into Jen's eyes. "You deserved someone who could bare your child, and besides if I did I would have never be able to have Jay as my son."

"That's true ma'am," Jen said making Mia chuckle.

"You haven't called me Ma'am in years..."

Jay and Tali were still racing down the hall with Kal tagging along. Despite the head-start, Jay had finally caught up and passed his friend.

As he took the lead, Tali shouted from behind him. "No fair! How do you always win! You're cheating!"

Jay just laughed in return

* * *

**_15 years later_**

Jay and Tali were racing each other to their new destination. It had become a game they had played throughout the years. One thing remained the same however. Jay was in his modified suit that had to be altered over the past fifteen years to account for his size. The plate on his mask was now a darker grey while his arms are now covered with light grey armor pieces. "Come on Tali," Jay yelled back. "Don't tell me you're getting tired now

He could have sworn she said something along the lines of, "Stupid bosh'tet." Jay couldn't help but laugh. He quickly took a sharp turn and spotted his target. Jay grabbed the ladder and began sliding down.

"YOU CHEATING BOSH'TET," Tali yelled down the ladder, causing Jay to laugh even harder. But he couldn't help but think, "Thank Keelah that she doesn't have her shotgun with her." He shuddered at the thought.

When Jay made it to the bottom of the ladder he looked around. When he saw that the coast was clear he began walking down the hall way towards engineering with a smirk on his face. His smirk was immediately wiped off when something barreled right into him, knocking him and whatever hit him down. "Ow,"

"Oh Keelah I'm sorry I wasn't…watching," Jay look up to the person ran into him. What he saw as a purple mask and a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Unknown to him the person who was on top of him was doing the same.

"Um Tali," Jay stuttered out. "We're going to be late."

"Huh," Tali look around to see that she was in a compromising position with her childhood friend. "Oh," She quickly jumped up and turned her back towards him blushing behind her mask, "Uh... Sorry."

"No," Jay said as he got up. He too was blushing. "It was my fault."

Tali turned around arms crossed. "You're damn right it's your fault," Tali said in mock anger. "If you hadn't cheated-"

"I did not cheat," Jay interrupted crossing his arms. "I merely used my environment to my advantage."

"So you cheated," Tali said hands on her hips. Jay leaned against the bulk head before they got into one of their childish arguments that they were known to get into.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Well look who it is," a voice cut off Tali's and Jay's 'argument.' They turned to see a familiar and mutually hated Quarian.

"Prazza," Tali said.

Prazza stepped forward, "Tali why do you hang around this tasi," he spat, the last bit aimed at Jay.

Tali became furious; her best friend had been called the worst insult a Quarian could say to someone. He called him a tasi, which meant 'no one.'

"Whats you problem Prazza?!" Tali yelled out, "How dare you-"

"It's okay Tali," Jay said calmly.

"Okay? OKAY?!" Tali asked incredulously. "He just called you-"

"I know," Jay calmly stated. "It doesn't bother me. Oh, what is that human saying 'Wood and rocks?' It's just words. Come on Tali we're going to be late." He said taking Tali's hand and leading her away.

"That's right you better run away you damn freak," Prazza called after them.

Once they turned the corner, Jay released Tali and she immediately began to rant on how much of a bosh'tet Prazza was. When her rant ran its course she turned towards the hybrid. "Are you okay Jay?"

"Yea I'm fine," Jay said.

But Tali wasn't convinced so she stopped him and brought him into a hug. "Don't you lie to me," she said softly. "I know it hurts when he says those things."

"A little," Jay said weakly. "Why doesn't he like me?"

"Who knows," Tali said pulling out of the hug but leaving her hands on Jay's shoulder. "But know this: you are very important to me, and I will always be there for you. Now come on Ja-Ja we're going to be late," Tali giggled using his nickname that she gave him before taking off. Jay just stood there replaying what Tali had just said.

You are very important to me, and I will always be there for you. Jay quickly began running down the hall way to catch up to a giggling Tali. As he was running he was trying to understand this feeling he was having.

* * *

_**5 Months before the battle of the Citadel**_

A group of Quarians were standing outside of a docking bay. Everybody was wishing good luck to a few young Quarians who were about to embark on an important journey. The journey that all Quarians have to take: The Pilgrimage.

Right now they were saying their goodbyes to Tali, who had chosen to take her Pilgrimage on Illium. She had just gotten done receiving her supply of immno-booster and advice on surviving in the galaxy when she turned to her friend.

"You okay?" Jay asked mashing his hands together.

"Yes," Tali said excitedly. "I'm a little nervous though."

"Ah you'll be fine," Jay said trying to reassure his friend.

"So..." Tali said. "Have you decided where you're going for your Pilgrimage?"

Jay began bouncing on the ball of his heels. "Yea, I'm going to the Citadel. I'll try and find some work and go from there. Oh before I forget." Jay reached for a small packet and gave its contents to Tali.

"What is it?" she asked as she took the small packet.

"Some upgrades for your shotgun and pistol," Jay said. "Mom says it's a rough place out there, and from what I hear about Illium, it's just like Omega only cleaner." He chuckled along with Tali, "Be careful out there Tali," he said pulling Tali into a hug.

"If you ever get into trouble give me a call," Jay said tapping a few buttons on his omni-tool sending his contact info to Tali. "I'll grab Kal and we'll swoop in and come to your rescue."

Tali chuckled. "Isn't that my job?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jay said crossing his arms and turning his head away from Tali making her laugh. Just then somebody called out Tali's name.

"Well I better get going."

"Yea."

"Oh and Jay," Tali said giving Jay one last hug. "You be careful out there too. The Citadel isn't exactly safe either."

"I know and I will," Jay said as they released each other. Tali turned around and made her way to the shuttle, "Keelah se'lai Ja-Ja," she called out.

"Keelah se'lai," Jay returned as he too made his way to the shuttle that would take him to the Citadel.

* * *

**_ 3 Days later_**

_Citadel-Presidium Wards_

Jay's P.O.V

Finally after 2 ½ days of travel and six hours going through customs. I'm finally able to start my Pilgrimage. I don't know what I'm going to get yet, but it has to be something big. I want to be accepted by the other Quarians. I know the ones on the Rayya, except a select few, do but I don't know about the rest of fleet.

Well I guess a good place to start is getting a job. Which was why I was standing in front of a clinic run by a Dr. Chloe Michel. I open the door and step through. I was greeted by a red haired human.

"Oh wow another one?" she said with a small shock before turning into fear. "Are you hurt too?"

"No ma'am," I said polity. "I'm just here to answer your help wanted ad."

The human let out a relief sigh. "Thank goodness. By the way, I'm Dr. Michel. I know that you…" she trailed off noticing hands. "You are a Quarian, yes?"

I let out a sigh of my own. I should have known that this was coming. I spent a good two hours trying to explain this to C-Sec.

"Due to certain circumstances, I was raised by Quarians. This is not going to be a problem is it? I can just leave," I said making my way to the door when I was cut off.

"Oh no, it's just that..." Dr. Michel said tailing off. I guess she was trying to pick her words carefully.

"Don't see many humans in a Quarian exo suit?" I added, which caused her to nod nervously, "It's okay I guess I should be used to it by now." I finished crushing my hands nervously. I quickly decided to change the topic. "You said that you met another Quarian recently?"

"Oh yes," the doctor said. "Poor thing was hurt, but I managed to help her and send on her way within an hour," She said with pride.

"Umm did they happen leave a name? I might know them," I asked in hopes that I did know the person. If I had another Quarian to talk to, my time on the Citadel might not be so…..

"Yes I think she said her name was Tali'Zorah nar Rayya…."

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright then I manged to this chapter from my E-mail so yea.**

**Okay so I don't know who came up with the Quarian bonding, but I have read a few stories that have it. So I'm going to do my own twist on it, unless it is part of Quarian Physiology then I need somebody to please point me in right direction so I don't screw it up. Also if anybody knows where I could find a Quarian dictionary that would be greatly appreciated. **

**As for the poll it will be up for another week for those who are interested. After it might be another week before I'll have the Shadow Fox story posted depending on the results.**

**So on to what you guys came here for.**

* * *

Ch. 2

_'Oh Keelah, Tali,'_ I thought in fear as I ran down the halls heading towards Chora's Den. According to Dr. Michel Tali had information connected to a Spectre and she was willing to exchange it for protection. So Dr. Michel pointed to an agent of the Shadow Broker. Some guy named Fist who runs a gentlemen's bar, whatever that is, down in the lower wards. _'Damn it Tali why didn't you let me know I could have helped,'_ but I knew Tali wouldn't ask for help. She just too selfish always puts the needs of others before herself, but that come with being a Quarian. I'm guilty of it as well.

Suddenly something pushed me into an alley way. I look up from the ground to see a group of humans, "Well look what we have here," one of them jeered, "A suit rat."

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I stood up shaking my head trying to clear the dizziness.

"Hey Frank check its hands," one of them said pointing at me.

"Oh whats this," the one identified Frank said, "Looks like we have traitor on our hands. Get him boys." The next thing I know I'm being lifted and restrained. I hear a clicking sound, I looked up to see Frank holding a knife, "Whats going on down here," an aged voiced called out. I look up to see another human dressed in Alliance blues. "None of your business Army boy, unless," Frank turned around, "You want to help out." Fear gripped me when the Alliance personal said, "Yea I'll like to help."

_'I'm sorry Tali,' _I thought through my tears, _'You've always been there for me and now that you need me the most I can't be there for you.' _The next thing I heard was, "Oof" and, "you bastard," as the arms that were holding me let me go. They were soon followed by a crash.

I looked up to see a dark skin human dressed in an Alliance officer uniform, "You alright son?" he asked holding a hand out.

I look at the hand for a moment before I took it and hauled myself up, "Um, yea why did you help me?"

"Not all humans are like them," the officer said kicking one of my attackers, "I'm Captain David Anderson."

"Thank you Captain," I said before I remembered that Tali was in trouble, "Oh Keelah I'm sorry Captain Anderson. I need to go and find my friend she needs my help," I pressed a few buttons on my omni-tool, "here's my contact information I promise to repay this debt one day." With that I took off.

* * *

Finally I was in front of the bar I look up to see neon lights in shape of an Asari.

_'Okay remember what mom said about infiltrating,' _I said in my head going over what my mother taught me, _'Step one; analyze your target surroundings and pin point the best place to enter.'_ I look around and spotted an air vent after a small scan I knew that it lead right to Fist's office. I smirked, _'Perfect.'_

I quickly removed the vent and crawled inside.

_'God this place is small,'_ I thought as I crawled through the ducts, _"Good thing that I'm used to tight crawl spaces from working on the Rayya."_ I saw a small light coming from a vent that was in front of me. When I reached it I looked down to see that I was right above Fist's office.

"Yea I her told that I'll set up a meeting with the Shadow Broker," I heard a human, Fist I'm guessing, say to a hologram of a Turian.

"Good I'll send my men to deal with her," the holographic Turian said before it cutting off the connection. I felt my anger rise along with my fear, _'Tali in danger I have to hurry.'_ I quietly removed the grill and dropped down and landed behind Fist. I pulled out my M-3 Predator pistol and pointed at the back of the crime lord's head, "Get up," I growled barley keeping my anger in check. I needed this man alive so he can tell me where Tali was at. Afterwards though I don't give a fuck.

...

Where did that come from? I'll worry about that later.

Fist stood up his hands raised and he quietly turned around, "What do you want Quarian." He said with a small trace of fear.

"Tell me where you sent Tali now," I demanded my voice raising. Fist smirked lowering his arms and crossing them.

"Oh is that what that bitch's name was," he said with a smile, "I don't have to tell you shit you suit rat,"

I snapped. I reached out with my biotics pick Fist up, and slammed him against the wall making him slump to the ground. I pick him and pinned him to the wall my gun pointed right at his head, "WHERE IS SHE," I yelled out as I clicked the safety off. My audio receivers where picking up faint gunshots from within the club.

The smirked had been wiped off his faced to be replaced by fear, "I-I-I-I don't know." I let the crime lord go and backed up...

**-BAM-**

...put a round into one of his kneecaps, "Wrong answer, I heard you talking to the Turian." I motion to the desk, "Now I'll ask again. Where is she," a loud boom echoed from the club, "and you better hurry." I said as the gun fire became louder. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been this violent before. Is it because Tali in danger. Yea that's it. That it has to be it.

"I don't know where she is but I know where you can find her."

"Put the gun down," a strong and commanding voice spoke up. I turn my head to see three humans, two female one male, a Turian, and a Krogan. All of them pointed guns at me.

"Not going to happen human," I said turning back Fist, "Not until he answers my question."

"Are you the Quarian that has the evidence against Saren," the male human asked his skin was tan and his hair was black.

The Turian who was wearing blue armor and some kind of eye piece spoke up, "No Doctor Michael said 'she' that is obviously a male."

"Besides LT," said one of the human female, the one with a bun I think it is called. She also was wearing pink and white armor, "Look at his hands he's not a Quarian." That remark caused me to growl. _Fucking human what does she know._

"You must the other one that the doctor was talking about," the leader of the group said. The leader turn out to be a human female wearing grey armor with a red line running down the right arm. N7 pasted above her right breast plate. She had a light tan skin which help highlighted her flaming red hair.

"Maybe," I said as I pressed the gun deeper into Fist's head, "Answer the question. Now," I growled as my gun clicks letting me and Fist know that a round was prepped.

"She wouldn't deal with me," Fist spat out hurriedly and with fear, "She'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"Impossible," retorted the blood red armored Krogan, "Even I was hired through an agent."

"I told the Quarian that he'd be there." Fist continued, "But when she shows up, Saren's men will be there."

Trying my best to control my anger I demanded, "Tell me where she is…Now."

"The alley behind the lower markets."

Without wasting any time I drop the human and used my biotics to jump back to the vent that I had used to enter, ignoring the calls and the shotgun blast. I made it back to the entrance in half of the time. As soon as my feet hit the ground I began running not bothering to put the vent back, it didn't matter I had to save Tali. Using the map that I downloaded I manage to find the spot where Fist said he sent Tali.

It took me about half of a second to spot Tali. Conversing with a Turian who had a skull painted on his face, he was flanked by two Salarians.

"Do you have the data?" the Turian asked trying to run his hand down Tali's body. I growled as I pulled out my tattered Avenger. I would've used my mother's modified M-92 Mantis that she gave me before I left my Pilgrimage, but there was too many and it would have taken too long to reload. _Step two: Pick the right gun for the right job._

I charged up a chained Overload when Tali slapped the Turian's hand away, "Where's Fist? Where's the Shadow Broker." She asked.

"They'll be here," the Turian reassured, but Tali wasn't convinced, "No way the deals off." The skulled faced Turian motion to the two Salarians by the wall, they pulled out their pistols, and began making their way toward my friend.

"TALI," I yelled out throwing an overload. The group turned towards the sound, Tali uses that moment to throw a tech mine at the feet of the aggressors. Group's shields were already down thanks to the overload, so when the mine exploded it killed all of them.

"JAY," Tali called out running towards me as I did the same. We pulled each other into a crushing hug. "Thank the Ancestor's you're alright," I said pulling out of the hug, "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Illium?"

"I was," Tali said, "until we came across some Geth."

"Geth?" I said confused, "they haven't been seen outside the Veil in 300 years."

"I know, I was curious as to why, so I manage to separate one and hacked it's memory core and found something interesting."

"Yea something about evidence against a Spectre," I said crossing my arms in mock anger, "I can't leave you alone can I. Keelah Tali I turn my back for a little while and look what happens," I said motioning towards the assassins, "I had to swoop in to your rescue like a hero from the old stories."

Tali placed a hand on her hips while poking me in the chest, "I can handle myself," she let her arms fall and added softly, "but I do appreciate the help." I could have sworn that she was smiling behind that mask, but thanks to these damn suits I couldn't know for sure.

"Yea," I said shaking my head trying to rid the negative thoughts that where clouding my mind.

"I can't believe it Fist set me up," Tali yelled out suddenly throwing her arms out.

I looked at the assassins then back to Tali, "So what are we going to do now?" I asked. "We need to give the evidence to somebody. What about the Council?"

"No, I already tried there," she said letting out a sigh, "They threaten to call C-Sec if I didn't vacate the area."

"We might be able to help," a voice said behind us. I quickly spun around aiming my rifle while Tali pulled out her pistol. I saw the same group that was in Fist's office. "What do you want," I demanded tightening my grip on my assault rifle.

"Take it easy there kid," the human male said, "We're here to help."

"Sorry if we don't believe you," I said, "I hope you understand."

"Look," the lead human said in a soft voice raising her hands up, "I know you're scared right now. So how about I introduce myself and my team, I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance," she pointed at the other female human.

"This is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams," the Chief gave a wearily nodded.

"Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko," she point at the human male.

"Garrus Vakarian," Turian in blue armor she then pointed at the Krogan, "And Urdnot Wrex."

"Jay maybe they can help us," Tali whispered to me.

I hope so because if not were in deep trouble. They greatly out number us we wouldn't last long against them. _"Don't get into a fight you can't win," _my mother voice whispered in my head as I gave a sighed, "Fine," I said as I put away my weapon, "Sorry I'm little on edge. I'm Jay'Toon nar Rayya, and this is," I pointed at Tali.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," Tali said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you," Shepard said, "Come on we'll escort you to the human ambassador." the N7 operative led us towards the ambassador's office.

* * *

"So," Shepard said while we waited for the air taxi to show up, "Are two like siblings or something?"

"No," Tali began explaining, "We were both born and raised on the same ship the Rayya. That is why we both have the Rayya in our names."

"So what's with you then?" Ash asked looking at me, "I thought Quarians had three fingers and their lower legs were bowed backwards?"

I shift around nervously as I crushed by hands together, "It's a little complicated."

"How so?"

"I'm a…um," I stuttered my hands moving faster.

"He's a half breed," Tali said cut in rescuing me, "Jay is part Quarian and part Human."

"How is that possible?" Kaidan asked curiously.

"It isn't," Garrus jumped in, "Humans and Quarians amino acids are too different. Quarians are like us Turian's their dextro-protein. So to have a hybrid is impossible."

"That's right, so why don't you try again," Ash said with a smug smile on her lips.

"Leave him alone you don't know anything about him," Tali shot back angrily, "So don't you dare stand there and pretend that you do."

"Tali," I said resting a hand on her shoulder. I was caught off guard by the ferocity of Tali's retort. Sure this wasn't the first time that Tali jumped into my defense, but this is the first time she done so like this. It was almost as if...No its not possible. Its just because were on edge with all of this Saren business. Once this matter is cleared up everything will go back to normal, and me and Tali will get back to our Pilgrimage.

"Sorry we didn't mean to upset you," the commander said shooting the Chief with a glare, "If it's a touchy subject we'll drop it. We were just curious, not very many humans put on a environment suit like that or take a Quarian name."

"It's alright," I said as I was able to calm down Tali, "Your right it is a touchy subject at best. You see I was found by the Quarians when I was a small child, and they took me in."

"Why didn't they just take you to an human controlled colony?" Ash said eyeing Tali with mistrust? I couldn't tell humans are hard to read at times.

"Because I have…certain needs that a colony wouldn't have," I explained.

"Which are?" Shepard asked.

"I'll tell you some other time," I said spotting the cab pulling up.

"Alright then," she said as we got in, "Let's go." The sky car was was a little tight, but thanks to living on board the Flotilla me and Tali were used to it, and was able to adjust. The rest of the journey was mostly kept in silence. The humans were discussing about something I wasn't really paying any attention. Why you ask? Well it might have to do with the fact that TALI'S HAND IS ON TOP OF MINE OR THAT SHE SO CLOSE. I MEAN BY THE ANCESTORS SHE'S PRACTICALLY ON TOP OF ME.

Okay breath Jay. It just a simple friendly gesture and we're in clos- OH BY THE HOMEWORLD OUR HAND ARE INTERTWINED. Tali began to tremble which cause to pull me out of my bliss. Keelah she must be afraid and no wonder considering whats going on. I gave her her a reassuring squeeze causing her to look at me. Oh my look at those beautiful eyes.

"Alright you two love birds," A smirking commander said, "we're here." the sky car shuddered to prove her point. I don't know about Tali but I was blushing up a storm.

* * *

"You're not making my life easy Shepard," an elderly man that was dressed in white said as we entered office, "Firefights in the Wards, an all-out assault on Chora's Den, do you know how many-" the man stopped mid-rant and noticed Tali and me, "What is this, a Quarians? What are you doing Shepard?"

My first impression of the ambassador: Flet'shul**(*)**

I took notice of the other occupant in the office, "Captain Anderson?"

The good captain nodded, "It's good to see you again I assume that this is the friend that you mention."

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"Well there may be a chance for you to repay your debt then," Anderson said with a smile

"Ahem," the ambassador cleared his throat as I made my way back to Tali, "What did he mean debt?"

"To make a long story short he saved me," I whispered to Tali just before the ambassador cleared his throat again a bit louder this time. Bosh'tet. "As I was saying. Shepard do you have any idea what a political shit storm is?"

"Well Udina if you would let me explain, she," Shepard pointed at Tali, "has evidence involving Saren."

"I see," Udina said looking at me before he turned to Tali, "We usually don't see many Quarians on the Citadel. Why did you leave the flotilla miss-"

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and this is Jay'Toon nar Rayya," she said introducing me, "I was on my Pilgrimage, our rite of passage into adulthood."

"Tell us what you found." said Shepard.

"During my travels, I began hearing reports of Geth. Since they drove our people into exile, the Geth have never ventured beyond the Perseus Veil. I was curious." Tali continued, "I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

Anderson cut in, "I thought the Geth fried their memory cores after they died. Some kind of defense mechanism."

"How did you manage to preserve the memory core?" asked Shepard.

"Our people created the Geth. If you're quick, careful, and lucky, small caches of data can sometimes be saved." I said as Tali pulled out her omni-tool.

"Most of the memory core was wiped clean. But I managed to salvage something from its audio banks." She explained.

A voice played over the omni tool. This Saren I'm guessing, _"Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

I recognize that voice it was the one that Fist told about Tali.

"That's Saren's voice!" exclaimed Anderson, "This proves that he was involved in the attack!"

"Wait, there's more. Saren wasn't working alone." said Tali, re-activating the audio file.

It replayed Saren's message before playing another voice.

_"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." _A smooth female voice spoke.

After the recording finished, Udina spoke up, "I don't recognize that other voice, the one talking about Reapers."

"I feel like I've heard that name before." said Shepard rubbing her head.

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished." said Tali almost excitedly, "At least, that's what the Geth believe."

"That sound a little far-fetched," I said before smirking, "But then again you always did like the old stories." Tali crossing her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, it does sound a little crazy," said Udina drawing my attention back to him.

"The vision I understand it now," Shepard said who was rubbing her head again, "I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

"Well if the Geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. Then it would make sense that they would follow Saren. Thinking that he some kind of prophet of their return," I said thinking out loud.

"The Council is going to love this!" Udina scoffed.

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them." Shepard said with conviction.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those files prove Saren's a traitor," Captain Anderson said.

"The captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away." Udina said, agreeing.

Wrex turned to Shepard, "What about them? The Quarians?"

"We have a name!" Tali exclaimed at Wrex who just shrugged. "Let us help Commander," she continued.

"What about you Jay?" the commander asked.

Truthfully I wanted to go, but I don't know if I should, "I would like to but I have a debt to pay. My mother taught me to always repay my debts."

"Well then," the Captain said stepping forward, "This works out then. If you go with Commander Shepard and help them bring down Saren consider you debt repaid." I nodded my head, "I'm ready assist Commander."

Commander Shepard smirked before replying, "Welcome aboard Tali'Zorah, Jay'Toon." She turn to her crew, "Alright then Ash, you and Tali will come with me the Council Chambers. Everybody else will wait at C-sec."

I began rubbing my hands together, I didn't want to be separated from Tali again especially now since we're going after a rouge Spectre. I'm mean, she already had assassins come after her what if they get attack again and I'm there to help...Tali must have notice my nervousness because she came over and put a hand on my shoulders, "Don't worry Jay I'll be fine. We'll talk more later. Okay."

I calmed down a bit, "Alright then I'll see you afterwards," I said as Kaidan and Garrus led us out the office to the elevators that would take us to C-Sec. "So," Garrus said as we entered the elevator, "I have some questions about Quarian immune-system."

"Oh Keelah," I muttered as the doors closed.

* * *

So after a long elevator ride and many questions about Quarians we made to C-Sec. where we waited for the Commander to come back.

And waited

And waited some more.

And waited.

...

"Keelah," I groaned, "Whats taking them so long." I was getting nervous again. I hope Tali is alright.

"Don't worry kid," Kaidan said, "Shepard and your girlfriend we'll be here soon," he ended with a chuckle.

I began to blush, "W-W-What. NoNoNoNo me and Tali aren't bonded."

"Bonded what are you talking about," Kaidan said while Garrus laughed at my expense even Wrex had a smirk on his face, "do you know what a girlfriend is?"

"I…uh…of course I know," I said as I tried remember everything I knew about humans, "Besides Tali and I are just friends."

"Uh huh," Garrus said his fringe twitched into a smirk. At least I think it's called the fringe or is it mandibles. I really didn't study alien physiology that much. Luckily I was saved by the arrival of Shepard and the rest of the ground crew.

"Alright you guys," Shepard began explaining that she had been made a Spectres, and her first mission was to take Saren in or bring him down by any means necessary. Our first lead is the daughter of Matriarch Benezia Liara who was an expert on the Protheans. Afterwards Shepard gave us a tour of her new ship the Normandy. She introduced us to the pilot Joker from there we made our way through the CIC all the way explaining what she could about the Normandy. We were showed where the comm. room, sleeping quarters, mess hall, her office, and the med bay.

When came to the docking bay Garrus went straight to the Mako saying something about calibrations, Wrex picked a wall and began leaning against it. Ash and Kaidan went off and removed their armor and weapons. Shepard turns to me and Tali and leaded us to the engineer room. As soon as we saw the engine drive core I saw Tali's eye brighten as she dashed over to a console and began typing away. I chuckled along with Shepard, "So Commander," I said turning towards her, "How long until we reach our next destination?"

"Well first off call me Jennifer when we're not on mission," Shepard said, "and second we should reached the Artemis Tau Cluster in a few days."

I nodded, "Thank you Com- I mean Jennifer, me and Tali should have the Normandy running at peak performance by the time we get there." Shepard raised her eyebrow, "Your both engineers?" she asked.

"Of course Jennifer," I said crossing my arms, "It comes with being a Quarian. Give us a piece of metal, some circuits, and a little eezo and we'll have it making precession jumps in no time." Shepard chuckled at that, "I'll like to see that but back to my question."

"Well yes and no. You see Tali there is the best engineer in the fleet, and while I'm good engineering I've been taught to be an infiltrator. So my specialty is more to weapons upgrades than technical things."

"Give yourself some credit," Tali said her head glued to the console hiding her face. I notice that her accent was strong. Weird, that only happens when she is either embarrassed, nervous, or excited. "You could probably teach me a few things."

With a smile Shepard led me towards the work bench where Ash was doing maintenance of a few rifles. After showing where everything was at and let the Chief know that she had an assistant, much to her displeasure, we were making our way back to engineering. "So," Shepard said with a smirk that made me nervous, "You and Tali?"

"What about me and Tali?" I inquired.

"You know are you two like together or something?" Jennifer said with a smile.

"What," I said my face heating up again while my hands began clashing together, "No where just friends. We've been friends since we were kids."

"AWW," Shepard schreech as she grabbed me into a hug and began rubbing her cheek against my hood, "that's so cute. Anyway you and the rest of the new guys need to make your way to the medical room for an exam," Shepard said before turning away and...skipped away. Shocked I slowly turn my head towards Garrus who looked equally shocked. "Uh," I began, "I think the human term is 'Dafuck'?" Garrus just shrugged his shoulders and turn back to the Mako.

I walk to the engine room observing the drive core, _'This is going to be an interesting Pilgrimage,'_ I thought as I made my way to the console next to Tali and began my work.

* * *

**I hope didn't freak you guys out with the way my Shepard reacted there. And before you guys start sending flames and what not about her behavior let me tell you. Yes Shepard will still have 'I'm a badass' attitude, but at times she will have a childish attitude to add a little flavor. **

**(*)-Flet'shu- Equivalent to the human term "What a dick"**

**Also don't forget to R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I'm back, and ready for some action.  
**

**Followers of my Teen Titan story I am writing up a chapter right now and will have it posted soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack besides my characters.**

* * *

"This ship is absolutely amazing," Tali gushed from beside me, "The drive core alone is better than anything that we have on fleet. Who knew that humans could build such an advance ship." She continued to go on and on about the different specs of every part of the ship's engineering in great detail. I let out a quiet chuckle.

I always love it Tali becomes animated about like this. Kal and I would always tease her about her being part machine. I shake my head to get back to my task of upgrading Tali's shotgun with the upgrades that I gave her at the start of her Pilgrimage.

Since we're going against Geth I decided to add a Shredder Mod and Disruptor Ammo capabilities to help pierce shields. Those upgrades plus an upgraded heat sink and recoil dampener should keep her safe on the battle field. I put the shotgun back together with speed that was hammered into me by my mother and her training.

"Here you Tali," I said holding out her shotgun, "I added a Shredder Mod and Disruptor Ammo, that Shepard bought on the Citadel, along with the upgrades that I gave you." Tali took her shotgun and turned towards the shooting range, and with precision and speed that would make a Krogan blush with jealousy, put all six shots into the holo-targets.

"You did a good job as always Ja-Ja," Tali said cocking the shotgun ejecting the thermal clip. "Just a 'good job'," I said in mock hurt, "I always do the best work."

Especially when it's your safety that's on the line.

Tali turns around and says something, but I didn't hear what she said because I was too busy staring at her reflective silver eyes. Oh how I could stare at them…..

"Hello Jay?" Tali said waving a hand in front of my visor snapping me out of my daze. "Huh…yes Tali?" I said shaking my head a bit as Tali looked at me with a concern look. "Are you okay Jay?" she asked to which I answered with a nod. "Yea, just got lost in my thoughts," I said hurriedly praying that she couldn't see me blushing. I decided to quickly change the subject I asked her what she wanted. Tali cast one last worried glance at me before turning back to her shotgun, "I wanted to know how to switch to disruptor rounds."

"Oh yea," I walked behind her and showed her which buttons to press. Tali followed my directions causing a blue holo-lights to surround the base of the gun with the disruptor emblem glowing off to the side. "Thanks Jay…," I heard her muttered causing to worry. I turned towards her, "Tali are you…," I trailed off when I found out what she was staring at, which was…me. My eyes bore into hers while she did the same to me.

Time seemed to come to a stop, and the outside world didn't seem to matter. Right now there was nothing wrong; there was no Saren, or Geth, or mission of galactic importance. Right there and then, it was just me, and her. I felt like something clicked into place right then. Tali leaned back into me as I snaked my arm around her waist our gaze never breaking. Tali lowered her shotgun on the table and moved her hands so they were resting over mine. Something from the very depths of my mind pushed forward causing me to speak, "**Tali'Zorah nar Rayya fel'tuk…**" Somebody coughed behind snapping us back to reality.

Eyes widen, we separated faster than a person running to the showers after latrine duty. "So," Garrus said with a Turian equivalent of a smirk, "getting cozy aren't we?"

"I-we-um," I began stuttering, my hands crushing themselves together. I looked over to Tali who had her head hidden in her hands. Fortunately we were saved by Commander Shepard, "_Ground team suit up and assemble in the hanger._" Her voiced echoed from the ship's intercom.

"Oh would you look at that," I said in high speed, "Time to get going." And without a second glance I sped out of the firing range.

* * *

I quickly made my way to the armor lockers and pulled out my sniper rifle, assault rifle, and pistol strapping them to the correct spots on my suit.

What was that feeling back there? That primal instinct, those words they sounded like— I shook my head. No it's impossible I can't bond with anybody, especially with another Quarian. I'm not even a Quarian, well not fully. Besides Tali wouldn't want to be with me… she wouldn't want to be with a science project a…. freak.

"I have a shotgun," an agitated Tali said as she and Garrus made their way towards me. "He asked about your immune system didn't he?" I asked. Tali nodded her head, "And Garrus, that threat about the shotgun is no joke," I said to the Turian. "We don't call her the Shotgun Princess for nothing," I chuckled before I got smacked in the head by Tali, "I told you to never call me that. EVER. Got it," she barked slapping her pistol to her waist. She then took her hands and rested them on her hips. I nodded my head quickly for fear of retaliation.

"Good," Tali said with a nod. She turned around and walked away. As soon as she was out of hearing rang, or at least I hope it was, Garrus muttered to me, "You know humans have a saying." He looked at me before pointing at Tali, "I believe it went like this: Look at dat ass."

The temperature in my suit shot up, and I couldn't help but look at Tali's…uh…supportive hips and… nice plump….

Oh Keelah help me…

"I didn't take you as an ass man Garrus," Shepard said from behind us cause me and Garrus to jump in surprise. I spun around quickly and addressed the human Specter, "Oh by the Ancestors Shepard, I wasn't, I mean, I'm not, is it hot in here?" I said quickly as the temperature continued to rise.

Jenifer giggled, "Don't worry Jay, I know that your innocent," she turns to Garrus and slapped his shoulder, "And stop trying to corrupt him. Even though I find him flustered quite cute I don't want his innocence corrupted." I could not help but stare at my strange commander with wide eyes.

What have I gotten myself into? I mean what kind of Commander is she? I've never met someone like her. She kinda reminds me of my mother only less…um… school girlish. I think I said that right. I shook my head before making my way towards the Mako.

* * *

_"We'll reach the drop point in 5 minutes Commander,"_ Joker said through the Mako's speakers. Commander Shepard turns towards us; her childish behavior swept away, and was replaced with a professional soldier. "All right listen up team our mission is to locate and secure Dr. Liara T'Soni. Intel says that she is located at a Prothean dig site 10 clicks from the LZ. We also have picked up Geth between the LZ and the target," Shepard finished her briefing and turned her seat back forward.

"Are we expecting hostilities from the V.I.P?" Ash asked checking her pistol. Shepard just shakes her head and says, "No, but be prepare for anything. We don't know where her loyalties are at right now."

* * *

One Air Drop Later….

_'That was fucking insane,'_ I thought frantically as I held a death grip on the harness that I was in. I was taking deep breaths trying to calm down my racing heart. "Jay, are you okay?" Tali asked beside me. I shook my trembling head as she tried to pry my hands from the harness. "Its okay Jay its over," she said softly, her voice soothing me enough to relax my grip a bit. Tali took advantage of that and slipped her hand into.

Much to my surprise I didn't freak out like I did back on the Citadel. I guess that I'm still trying to calm down from the Mako drop, or it could be this warm feeling that I'm…well feeling.

I turn towards Tali, "Thank you Tali," I said enjoying the moment.

"Get a room you two," Garrus snickered making everybody chuckle. "Keep it PG back there," Shepard said jokingly.

"Oh Shepard you should have seen them in the shooting ran-," I cut Garrus off with a flick of my finger sending a light biotic push to the back of his head, which was the equivalent of a smack. His head shoots forward a bit, "She has a shotgun," I said pointing at Tali before pointing at myself, "I have biotics." Garrus doesn't say anything as he rubs the back of his head.

_"Shepard,"_ Joker voice said through the Mako's speaker, _"I'm getting some strange readings. Like off the damn charts."_ Shepard turn towards us and told us to be ready. "Incoming Geth drop ships," Garrus said from the gunner's seat, "They just dropped two Armature class tanks."

I looked over to see Kaiden's face drain of all color. He whispered, "Oh boy," before tightening his safety harness. "What's the matter LT?" Ash said as Kaiden grabs his harness and said, "Shepard's driving is terrible, she prefers to…" he was cut off by the tank jolting like something huge slammed into it, "…run everything over." The human biotic flinched as he was the Mako jolted again.

"Shepard," Garrus cried out, "How am I suppose to shoot anything if you keep running things over?"

"You don't," Shepard said plainly, "You just sit there and look sexy, or stare at my ass if you like."

That shut everybody up and made them stare at the Commander and the Turian who had a blue tint on his face. Interesting, Turian's blush blue, who knew. I heard Tali mutter, "Oh Keelah." As there was another jolt. Oh Keelah sound just about right.

* * *

After who knows how many run over Geth, we arrived at an outpost of some kind. Quickly dispatching the Geth forces and opening the gate we spent almost ten minutes trying to convince Wrex to get in the Mako.

Personally I'm with the Krogan. I'm pretty sure that the Mako was not made to do barrels rolls. The only way to get anybody back into that monster was Shepard using her 'Commander' voice. Quickly saying my prayers to the Ancestors, the Mako took off heading towards the dig site. I spent most of the trip with my eyes closed, and praying.

I felt the Mako come to a stop. "Looks like we'll have to go on foot from here," Garrus said looking through the gunner's sights.

"Naw," Shepard said with an accent, "It can fit." Ash gets out of her seat and moves to the driver's area, "With all due respect ma'am. Fuck that I'm walking." The soldier leaves the tank followed by Kaiden. Garrus gets out of the gunner seat and held up his hands, or claws, to show how narrow the path is. I turned and stared at Tali who was doing the same to me, and we both made a silent decision.

* * *

So, after prying the commander out of the Mako, we decided to leave behind the Mako and continue on foot, even though we didn't really leave the commander much of a choice.

"Alright people," Shepard said turning back into the Commander, "I want Wrex, Ash, and myself upfront." She turns to Kaiden, "LT, I want you and Tali to support us with Tech and Biotics. Garrus I want you and Jay to provide sniper support." I nodded my head along with everyone else. We each pulled out our respective weapons. I pressed a few buttons on my modified Mantis to activate the disruptor mod, causing a blue hologram to appear around the body of the gun. I looked over to see that Tali did the same, "Do you think that you can do that to all of our guns?" Shepard asked. She quickly added, "And what about your biotics? What can you do?"

"For the guns, yes just give me the parts, and for the biotics I can only do the basics," I said bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Biotics are extremely rare on the fleet, and all we have to teach our biotics are out dated Asari manuals. So all I can really do is pull, push, and a small barrier. I have practice on holding things in the air as well, because that is what I usually use my biotics for," I explained while Shepard placed a finger on her chin. "Alright we'll work on that later for now stick to sniper support. All right team move out!" Shepard orders, leading the way flanked by Wrex and Ash, who was followed by Tali and Kaiden, with me and Garrus closing the rear.

* * *

Everything was fine until we got to some rocks that came up to our waist. That is when my first fire fight began.

"GET TO COVER!" Shepard yelled out as bullets came whizzing by. Following orders I ducked behind cover with Garrus. Strangely my mind became clear and focused, which is odd considering that this is my first true battle.

I pushed these thoughts aside as I came out of cover and lined up my rifle with an advancing shock trooper's head. I fired one shot, and thanks to the upgrades that my mother and I placed in the gun, the Geth's head exploded in a shower of sparks and white lubricant. "Nice shot," Garrus said firing a round of his own while I reloaded, "Think you can make my gun punch like that?" I didn't answer but I nodded my head.

I went out of cover and spotted an Assignation beam pointed at Tali's head. I growled fiercely as I followed the beam and took out the Geth sniper. It still managed to fire, but thankfully the round went way off._ 'That sounded like a Widow,'_ I thought while reloading. Pulling out of cover I found out that the battle was over, and everybody was coming out of cover slowly their guns sweeping the area for any active Geth. Feeling a slight tap on my chest l looked to see Tali in front of me, "Thanks for the save back there. I thought that Geth had me." I smiled behind my visor, "I'll always watch your back Tali," I said enjoying being near her wishing that this moment would last forever.

"Just make sure that you keep your eyes up, Ja-Ja," Garrus said in mock affection.

And the moment gone, thanks a lot Garrus.

"Let's go people," Shepard said marching forward, everybody quickly followed. But not before Tali kicked Garrus in the shin when she pasted him. When we got close to where the sniper that I had shot before was at, I broke off and quickly ran to the Geth unit and found, much to my pleasure, a M-98 Widow.

Testing it's weight, knowing that I'll have to fix it up later, I collapsed it and stored it on my lower back. After rejoining the others Garrus looks at my new toy, "Nice," he said with a smirk. "Thanks I'll have to modify it so I can shoot it, but I think it would be worth it in the end." I said as we came up on the entrance of the Prothean ruins.

That is when things went downhill, as the saying goes. A Geth drop ship swooped in and drop a small group of Geth along with an Armature. Without saying a word the team dove for the nearest cover. "Concentrate on the smaller units first," Shepard barked over the sounds of war. She pulls a rocket trooper with her biotics, which Garrus and I filled with assault rifle rounds. I threw a glance over to Tali to see her blow away a Geth trooper.

It was only then did I notice the Armature charging it's main gun.

I watched in horror as the blast flew to the box that Tali was using for cover. I heard her scream and saw her fly over me where she landed in a heap.

She wasn't moving.

She didn't make a sound.

I clenched my teeth and picked up her shotgun that landed by me.

I turned towards the Armature.

I let loose a scream just as my world turned red.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. I was going to do the whole mission in one chapter, but I thought that you guys had waited long enough.**

**fel'tuk- I'll let you guess on that for now.  
**

**Don't forget to Review.**


End file.
